The Aryan Brotherhood
The Aryan Brotherhood are a sub-division of the real life Aryan Nations white-supremacist organization. Aryan members must be fully white and come from pure Aryan blood to join them. They are also seen as slavers by many people, as they rape people and keep them as sex slaves. Organization The Aryans have a strict white-only policy that it's members abide by. Some of the members do not like drugs but the others sell them. The Brotherhood's main base of operations is Unit C (or Cellblock C) in the Discord, but some are found in other cellblocks. Most members upon pack around each other and protect their brothers at all cost, as well as themselves. To get into the Brotherhood, you must do a couple things and require a couple things (I will explain these things later). Aryans and members of the AB in the prison often fued with other gangs, usually ending in one member from one side dead or wounded. Many Aryans carry shanks or blades and are ready to attack if needed. The Brotherhood also works in the mail room of the prison and see everything that goes in & out of it. If you try to pull a scam or two, you will be exiled from the mail room but still in the AB. Membership It is tough to get into the Brotherhood. You must be fully white American blood and must do 3 things or only one: # Kill a member of another gang 2. Do various jobs for them 3. Show that you have true American blood Upon joining the Brotherhood, you will be "branded" with a Nazi tattoo to show that you belong to them. From that point on, you will most like be a foot soldier for them and hang around them. Most places to talk to Aryans about becoming a member are the cafeteria, in Discord Messages (DMs), or in Unit C. To truly be a member, you must have the Aryan/Nazi tattoo on you. (If you are a guard or staff member, have it in a hidden place). How to Get Exiled (Note: I don't recommend this, but it's your character's story not mine). To get exiled, you must show that you have remorse for another race or you must kill a fellow Aryan. From that point on, you will be seen as a exile and will be put in the normal prison population. Current Higher Ranks The current HRs and leaders are: Unnamed Leader Matthew Hardin (2nd In Command) Various Higher Ranks Trusted Soldiers Alliances They are allied to the rednecks in the prison and the Bikers, as both gangs have mainly white members. The AB will ally other gangs if they absolutely need to, but otherwise they will remain with their own allies. Nicknames The AB has various other names, main ones being the AB, the Brotherhood, Aryans, and Nazis or White Supremacists. These names are referred alot in roleplay and OOCly.Category:Nazis Category:Rapists Category:Murderers Category:Gangsters Category:Aryans Category:White Supremacists Category:People who live in Unit C Category:Correctional Officers Category:Gangs